


Daydreams

by littldinobabu



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Langst, M/M, Modern world, Voltron, it's low-key angsty, klance first kiss, pls love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littldinobabu/pseuds/littldinobabu
Summary: Lance has been incredibly distant lately and Keith can't figure out why. While they were at a cafe, Lance disappeared. What Keith finds out changes everything.





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> ok y'all this is my first time writing this sort of thing and honestly it's based off a dream I had last night so bear with me. ily and share this with ya friends if u like it

Lance's mother had separated from his father. Leaving his father with all his siblings. Although, he had a choice. He could go with his mother, or stay with his father. He hesitated too long. His mother left him behind. A year later, they'd received the news that she'd been hit by a drunk driver. She died. 

After the years had passed by, it slowly stopped bothering him. Sometimes he'd forget about her all together. Other times, not so much. It's traumatic to lose your mother at such a young age. 

Lance soon made friends and started to forget her. Keith, who was his best friend and rival, is the only one who knows the truth behind Lance's fake smiles and sudden disappearances. 

—

Lance had disappeared again. One minute he's happy, hanging out with everyone, and the next he's off to God knows where. It's been happening more and more these days. Keith knew it had to do with his mother. There wasn't much he could do for Lance. Keith wasn't any good at giving advice and physical comfort made him a bit uncomfortable so he usually offered to hold Lance's hand or sometimes even let him rest his head on his shoulder. 

This time felt different. Like nothing could truly be done to make it better. Keith debated on going to find Lance or not but in the end he went. 

As Keith drove from the small cafe where they'd been talking, he thought about how distant Lance had been getting. The things that they usually did, didn't make him happy. He wasn't as competitive and didn't even bother to do much school work anymore. Keith shook his head. "This is the sort of thing a boyfriend worries about. Lance is just a friend." He says to reassure himself. Keith was straight. Or so he'd thought. Certain things Lance does just makes his heart flutter. Keith, being oblivious, had assumed it just meant they were good friends. Good friends are happy to receive kisses on the cheek and hold hands, right?

Once Keith had arrived to Lance's small town house, he was greeted by Lance's sister Veronica.   
"Is Lance here? He disappeared again" Veronica nodded. She seemed upset but let him in anyways. Keith thanked her and made his way to Lances bedroom. 

It was quiet. The McClain house was usually loud and rowdy. It seemed the only ones home was Lance and his sister but still. Something was off...

"Lance, It's me.." Keith said softly as he knocked gently on Lances door, which opened in response. It hadn't been properly closed. He looked around the room for Lance, finding nothing much but the shoes he'd been wearing were thrown under his bed. He moved the pile of blankets on the bed. As he did he felt something a bit hard. Turns out, it was Lance. 

"Hey.. You okay? What happened back there..?" Keith rubbed his back a little, to try and comfort the crying boy beneath him. "I-I-" Lance stammered. He was obviously too upset to give a proper response and so he just latched onto Keith, gripping his shirt tightly and letting out shaky sobs. Weirdly, this didn't bother Keith. He wrapped his arms around Lance and let him soak his shirt with his tears. After a few minutes, He seemed to calm. As he pulled away Keith cupped his cheeks gently and wiped a tear off his cheek with a swipe of his thumb. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Keith said softly. Lance nodded in exchange. He pulled away, letting out a shaky sigh. "I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" "It's alright. I don't mind" Keith gave him a reassuring smile. "What's wrong?" Lance began to tell him about his mother. It wasn't the first time but it sure seemed like it. This time was different. In the end, it all made sense. Today had been the anniversary of his mothers death. Keith felt awful hearing this. His own mother had left when he was an infant but this was different. 

"Oh, Lance I'm so sorry.." "It's fine, really. I shouldn't be so worked up about it..." This broke Keith's heart. "Of course you'd be upset. You have no reason not to be." Keith had still been holding Lances head in his hands, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. "You don't have to apologise for being upset about these kinds of things. I understand completely. You can tell me anything. That's what I'm here for. I'll always be here, no matter what, no matter what you need. Oka-" Keith was cut off by Lance wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his lips against Keith's. Keith froze up. He didn't exactly know how to react. Had his words really moved Lance this much..? 

Lance pulled away quickly, his cheeks were the brightest shade of red from crying but also from something else. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean- I'm sorry" He looked down. He didn't look like he regretted it and Keith sure as hell didn't. "Lance.. You don't need to worry so much." Keith said softly as he gently lifted Lances chin to look at him. "I don't regret it. If it's okay, do you want to do it again..?" Now Keith's cheeks were flushed. Lance looked up at him in bewilderment but also fear. "You're serious..? Y-You don't hate me..?" "Of course not. How could I ever hate you?" Keith kissed him again. He felt that same flutter so much that it made his chest hurt. He was in love and there was no denying it. Lance sat up more and leaned on Keith, resting his hands on the back of his head. They stayed like that for a few moment before pulling away but only slightly. Keith held Lance in his arms. Hoping to be able to be there forever.


End file.
